Offices and other commercial environments often have a need for a bleacher-type seating platform for multiple individuals for purposes of permitting educational presentations, discussions and the like. Such seating platforms, however, are generally utilized only occasionally, and hence there is a need to be able to readily assemble and collapse the unit so that the room or floor space can be used for other purposes. Further, the seating platform is desirably formed of sufficiently small and portable units as to permit the individual units to be easily stored and yet readily moved through doorways and hallways, with several such units being assembled and positioned adjacent one another to form an overall platform having the desired size and capacity.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mobile, collapsible and relatively portable seating-type tiered platform unit which meets the above objectives.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a tiered-type seating or platform unit which, when in a collapsed storage position, can be oriented upright and is provided with support rollers which enable it to be moved about, including permitting passage through doorways and hallways. When in use, the unit is vertically rotated 90.degree. to position the load-bearing rollers thereof in engagement with a floor. The platform unit includes a base platform having a first raised seating tier fixedly associated along one edge thereof. A second seating tier is positioned adjacent the opposite edge thereof. This second tier is movable from a lower position into an upper position so that this second tier is at an elevation above and spaced rearwardly from the first tier, there being an intermediate aisle or space therebetween. This latter space stores therein, when the unit is collapsed, a pair of removable platforms which are locked between the first and second tiers when the second tier is collapsed. These platforms, when removed, can function as steps for accessing the aisle. These platforms can also be positioned on the floor in front of the first tier so as to define a third tier which is disposed at an elevation below the first tier.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.